1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet and, more particularly, to a wall-mounted faucet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional faucet comprises a faucet body, a connecting member mounted in the faucet body and connected with a water supply line to introduce water from the water supply line into the faucet body, and a control valve mounted between the faucet body and the connecting member to switch a connection between the faucet body and the connecting member so as to open or close the water flow from the connecting member to the faucet body. The water supply line is mounted in the wall of a house. The connecting member is connected with the faucet body by screws. However, the connecting member is only available for the water supply line of a single size and cannot fit another water supply line with different sizes and types, thereby limiting the versatility of the faucet. In addition, the connecting member is connected with the faucet body by multiple screws, so that the faucet is not assembled easily and quickly, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in assembly of the faucet. Further, the screws are rusted by water or moisture during a long-term utilization so that the screws will be corroded or jammed and cannot be loosened or unscrewed easily and quickly, thereby greatly causing difficulty in maintenance and replacement of the faucet.